


Rained Out

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: If you think rain can stop you from bothering your boyfriends you aren't trying hard enough.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Rained Out

Sometimes things at the monastery got too quiet. There was usually training to be done, but it was so slow that he had already gone and done that today, and lunch had only barely happened. Caspar knew what he was doing, so he wasn’t the Professor’s main concern today. 

If it didn’t mean he had nothing to do, he’d be so pumped about it. To hear that the Professor already thought he was tough enough and didn’t need extra training was high praise. They were so tough and if they thought he was tough then it had to be true. Not that he didn’t already know that. 

And to put the cherry on top of this already crumby day, it was raining. That meant that even if he wanted to train, he’d have someone on his case all day about getting sick from working so hard in the rain. 

“You had better not be thinking of going out and training in this weather.” Ashe scolded, as if on queue. 

“Come on, Ashe. Just a little. Besides, how can you be a knight if you don’t get strong?” It was flawless logic. 

“An important part of of strength is knowing your limits. You can’t do any training if you’re sick. Your body will be more focused on healing than it would be getting stronger.” 

“But what if I just didn’t get sick. I told the germs to take a hike and they never got me sick.” He’s willpowered his way through a lot of things, who’s to say he couldn’t do it here too?

“That’s not how that works, Caspar.” Ashe said, like he was a doctor or even a little bit a healer. He knew about as much as he did about this. 

“You don’t know that. Maybe I can will my way through sick.” He might just run out there anyways. Ashe was his boyfriend, not his dad. 

“Caspar you had better not.” Ashe said, unintentionally encouraging this next bout of reckless. 

Knowing that this was the way it had to be, Caspar ran out into the rain. He could hear the unhappy yelling of Ashe behind him. He couldn’t tell if he was also out in the rain or not, but the fact remained that he was out here and he could do anything. 

In the middle of being able to do anything, he saw a cat. Normally he’d be excited to see a cat, because who doesn’t love cats? They’re awesome. But here it was out in the rain, and it didn’t seem to be as free as he was. It was all sad and trapped under a table from the rain. 

Without thinking, Caspar ran and scooped up the cat. He needed to get this little guy inside. He was getting soaked out here and cats hate water. 

He was going to run to the dorms as fast as he could. He could definitely reach Linhardts room in no time. He couldn’t go back to the dining hall, because for whatever reason they didn’t let cats in. Even if they were outside and sad. 

“Caspar! What are you doing?!” Ashe yelled after him, sounding closer so definitely in the rain with him now. It kinda felt like a win, but there wasn’t time to savor that when he was busy trying to help this cat. 

“I’m taking this guy to Linhardt’s room so he’s out of the rain. It’s fine cause Linhardt is basically a cat.” He was quiet, napped a lot, and liked attention but only on his terms. He’d be fine with at least one cat in his room. 

“Poor thing must be soaked! I’ll go find him some towels!” Ashe exclaimed, running ahead towards the bathroom to take some from there. It was a rainy day, so everyone was going to be taking some anyways to dry off from the rain. 

While Ashe was grabbing towels, Caspar burst into Linhardt’s room, letting loose the cat. The cat landed, then decided to get comfy on Linhardt’s bed. 

“I think the worst part of this academy is that I can never truly know who’s bursting into my room. This time there’s an added bonus question: why am I wet?” Linhardt asked, not moving from his spot under the covers. Probably to not compromise his warm. 

“I brought in a cat from outside. He was stuck under a table. Also it’s Caspar.” He answered all his questions, so it’s fine now. 

“Fantastic. Why of all places did you decide to drop it in my room on me while I’m trying to enjoy a rainy day nap?” Oops, he forgot all about cranky Linhardt. Oh well, cranky Linhardt’s not much for arguing. Much like regular Linhardt, if he can sleep he’s happy. 

“Because you’re like a cat so I figured that you’d be okay with having an actual cat in here with you.” Finally Caspar got to see a trace of Linhardt, as he peeked his head over the blanket to shoot him an unamused look. They both knew he wasn’t going to do anything about this but sulk. 

Before Linhardt could sass him, Ashe ran into the room with armfuls of towels. He threw them next to the bed and scooped the cat up to dry it off. 

“I am so sorry, Linhardt. I didn’t think I’d be so long with the towels.” Ashe set down the now somewhat dry and kinda fluffy cat, who jumped back onto a dry spot on Linhardt’s bed. 

Caspar wasn’t exactly sure why Linhardt was getting out of bed. He wasn’t exactly an expert on sleep, but he figured that having a cat in your bed would make you sleep a thousand times better. He picked up some of the extra towels, and dropped them on his and Ashe’s heads. 

“If you’re both going to stay here, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t drip all over my belongings.” He said, before crawling back into his bed. Cat curling up next to him. 

“Who said I was staying here for much longer? I gotta make sure all the cats are safe from the rain.” 

“I hadn’t even thought that there’d be more cats. We need to head out right now.” Ashe ran out the door, and Caspar was quick to follow. 

“We’ll bring any cat we find back here, okay Linhardt?” Besides, he seemed to like the cat and the cat seemed to like him. 

  
“Great.” Caspar could faintly hear Linhardt say sarcastically. He was going to find him so many cats, it was going to be amazing. 


End file.
